Kiss
by Suomi27
Summary: Kagami sólo quería pasar la tarde con sus amigos jugando baloncesto, aquel pequeño niño de cabello azul no lo iba a permitir... Yaoi! Para Gina!


Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo hago este fanfic sin fines de lucro y con mucho amor para mi dulce beta ¡Feliz Navidad, Gina!

* * *

**Kiss**

_Without rushing, absorbing this feeling_

_Because the first kiss is a sensation that you only share once_

* * *

Es Kagami quién desencadena su destino, solamente porque ese día la tienda de comida rápida a la que suele ir a comer hamburguesas después del colegio esta cerrada por remodelaciones y él decide que está bien, que de todos modos por algún extraño motivo no tenía mucha hambre.

Entonces se dirige a su lugar favorito, en el centro de la ciudad. Sus amigos y él suelen reunirse ahí para jugar por las tardes y, aunque sea aún temprano para encontrarse con ellos, decide que los esperara. Al llegar respira el aire fresco, aprecia el aroma de las flores de cerezo de los arboles que se extienden alrededor del recinto deportivo. A Kagami le gusta aquel lugar, lo conoce hasta con los ojos cerrados y es por eso que sabe que ese día hay algo diferente de lo normal en el paisaje.

Cuando lo ha visto a lo lejos le ha parecido nada más que un puntito azul y sólo hasta que ha llegado a él se entera que es un niño y que lo azul es su cabello y el color de la camisa de su uniforme escolar. Cómo no es bueno calculando la edad, lo único que se le ocurre es que es pequeño y bonito.

Los grandes ojos que le miran fijamente son de un color turquesa extraño, y su piel es tan blanca que resalta de forma etérea bajo el calor ardiente del verano. Está acostado boca arriba exactamente en la duela de la cancha de baloncesto al aire libre en la que sus amigos y él se frecuentan para disputarse partidos "amistosos", sus ligeros pies enfundados en negras calcetas balanceándose con tranquilidad de un lado hacia otro. Sus zapatos están arrumbados en otro sector de la duela junto a su maletín escolar y su sombrero blanco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso? – Kagami nunca ha sido la más paciente de las personas; sin embargo sus palabras, su altura y ese ceñuda expresión que parece eterna en su rostro no amedrenta ni un poco al pequeño que sigue mirándole fijamente.

- Me estoy comiendo una paleta, porque hace calor. – es verdad. En una de sus manos sostiene una paleta helada, sus labios brillando tentadoramente cuando se pasa sobre ellos la lengua para retirar los restos de vainilla. La paleta se derrite y gotea, ensuciando tanto sus manos como el suelo.

Kagami le mira duramente, no entiende porque ese crío tiene que hacer exactamente eso en un lugar tan sagrado, tratando la cancha como la sala de su casa.

- Me llamo Kuroko, ¿cómo te llamas? – su voz es clara y escalofriantemente tranquila, pero aun con todo sigue siendo un poco infantil.

- Kagami Taiga. Quiero jugar, me estorbas. – y para enfatizar sus palabras, bota la anaranjada pelota de basket con gran fuerza, justo a un lado de la cabeza del pequeño.

- Kagami-kun, eso es peligroso. – pero no se mueve, su flequillo alborotado sobre su frente y las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor.

Kuroko vuelve a lamer su paleta y a Kagami le empieza a poner de nervios su gatuna mirada, le parece que el niño lleva sin parpadear desde que comenzaron a hablar. Más aún, el viento acaricia el cuerpo menudo del menor y Kagami siente que un aroma demasiado perturbador se apodera de su sentido del olfato, mareándolo.

- Ven a tomar la siesta conmigo, el cielo en este lugar es bonito. – y entonces se estira descaradamente, sus pestañas brillando cuándo cierra los ojos.

- Jodido mocoso, ¿qué demonios crees que es éste lugar…? – fastidiado, Kagami se agacha y toma un de las delgadas muñecas, dispuesto a correr de una vez por todas al extraño invasor. Sin embargo, apenas lo toca, la palma de la mano libre de Kuroko se estampa con inusitada fuerza sobre su cara, noqueándolo instantáneamente.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Lo hice por reflejo! – pero Kagami apenas le escucha mientras su equilibrio falla y cae de espaldas, derrumbándose limpiamente a un lado de Kuroko.

¡Lo han noqueado, un niño…!

- ¿Cuántos… años tienes?

- Doce…

¡Lo ha noqueado un niño de doce años! Kagami, que tiene dieciséis aunque luzca mayor debido a su gran complexión, se siente estafado.

- ¿Entonces vas a tomar la siesta conmigo, Kagami-kun? – Kuroko se pone de lado para encararlo, una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus delgados labios.

Kagami tiene ganas de matarlo, pero se abstiene porque repentinamente el niño ésta demasiado cerca y eso, por algún extraño motivo, hace que se le olvide cómo respirar.

- ¿Te cuento un secreto? – la voz de Kuroko es bajita y Kagami se esfuerza por no acercársele para poder escucharle mejor. Se siente extraño, sus rojos ojos absorbiendo cada detalle de las infantiles facciones, el color agradable de su cabello y la aparente tersura de su piel.

No tiene que asentir para que su compañero prosiga, con esa parsimonia que parece ser su característica principal;

- Me gustas…

Kagami abre los ojos espantado y se hace instintivamente hacía atrás, su rostro pintándose de mil colores. Sin embargo, cuando hace ademán de levantarse un golpe con la palma de la mano vuelve a hacerse presente, Kuroko muy satisfecho con tener a Kagami mareado y a su disposición nuevamente.

Sus labios están fríos, sus manos sobre el rostro del pelirrojo algo pegajosas, pero Kagami se siente derretir ante el dulce toque. Le enternece un poco la aparente timidez del niño cuándo su lengua lame sus labios suavemente, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Kagami se la concede sin saber muy bien a donde va el asunto, pero su sangre comienza a arder al tiempo que la verdadera naturaleza de Kuroko se hace presente y ambos se enfrascan en un pasional beso en el que no hay mucho orden, pero tal vez sí mucho sentimiento por parte del poco experimentado pero atrevido menor.

El cuerpo espigado de Kuroko se aprieta contra el de Kagami en pueril necesidad y el mayor no sabe bien que hacer, sus dedos cosquilleando por tocarlo para calmar su desenfreno - o peor, alentarlo -. Al final sus manos grandes envuelven el acalorado rostro de Kuroko y éste se deja separar de su delirio dócilmente, en parte porque le comenzaba a faltar el oxígeno.

- Sabes a menta, Kagami-kun… - y sonríe contento, descolocándole de forma tremenda mientras se vuelve a acercar y entierra el rostro en su blanca playera deportiva.

Entonces Kuroko le cuenta que él siempre lo ha visto jugar en aquella cancha con sus amigos, que él siempre esta sentado en las gradas observando mientras hace su tarea porque se aburre en casa. Es lento y débil, por eso ama verlo jugar. Cuando salta, cuando se balancea en el borde de la canasta y el balón pasa limpiamente a través de ella, cuándo el brillante sudor resbala por su cuello y sonríe lobunamente, burlón y orgulloso contra los perdedores porque siempre Kagami-kun es el ganador. Tan sólo mirarlo, pero que ha decidido que de eso ya ha tenido suficiente.

- He tratado de llamar tu atención durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca me veías... eso me pasa seguido con la gente…

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió hacer otra cosa más que tirarte en medio de la cancha cómo si fuera tu habitación?

- No, ¿crees que hubiera sido mejor si me hubiese quitado toda la ropa? - y lo dice tan sinceramente que Kagami tiene que sonreír divertido aunque tal pensamiento le acelere el pulso y al mismo tiempo le escandalice.

- Mocoso estúpido… - pero Kuroko también sonríe y es cómo luz. Dándole un pequeño golpe cariñoso en la frente Kagami se levanta y lo lleva consigo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta cuando Kagami le coloca sus zapatos con cuidado y se echa a la espalda su mochila.

- A comer hamburguesas…

- ¿Y luego a tu casa? – Kuroko quiere oírse inocente, pero nuevo golpe en su cabeza le confirma que no lo ha logrado.

- No tan rápido, enano…

Y sí, así le gusta Kagami Taiga. Salvaje y lleno de vida, Kuroko quiere que le enseñe a juzgar basquetbol y muchas otras cosas más…

_Fin_

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza y por la poca coherencia, pero lo hice con mucho cariño para ti, Gina! Gracias por esas pláticas nocturnas que tanto me hacen reir! ;3

Gracias a todos por leer! ^-^


End file.
